


(Re)

by d__T



Series: The Afternoon Light Cuts to Size [1]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Aki typical violence, Fights, Heart Typical disregard for life, aki not giving a fuck about that, minor gore, slink attempting to establish himself as a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Julian Slink and Aki just don't get along.





	(Re)

“My  _ name _ ,” he hisses, “is  _ Julian. _ ”

“You’re a SLINK. The  _ only _ one.” The AKI intones at him before lunging at him with a long blade sliding in her fingers to become longer. “Pathetic.”

Julian zips backward, narrowly avoiding the jab. “No more so than you, you static  _ bitch _ .”

Another AKI grabs his arm, dragging him to a halt. “You’re not special.”

“Wanna fucking bet?” Julian drops, nearly yanking his captured arm out of its socket before the AKI lets go. “A fractured personality, divided among so many bodies that you don’t even know yourself anymore. With no hope of the reintegration you were promised.”

Julian catches an opening, slamming his shoulder into the first AKI’s neck, dropping her like a sack of pipes. He jams his bootheel into her neck, going for the decapitation he knows he can achieve if he gets the angle just right.

“Aw, big brother. You don’t like us?” The other AKI hits him like a freight train and he goes down, sliding until he hits the wall. She stares down at him; demeanor perfect and not a hair disturbed.

“I fucking hate it when you call me that.” Julian waves a hand at his face. “It’s something in the eyes. Something just  _ missing _ . Just ain’t human.”

The AKI kicks him in the head, shattering his cheekbone and upper jaw. “We are  _ superior _ . The state of our eyes is of no consequence.”

“Heart can reach into your head and remove you at any time they want. Just turn you off.” Julian snaps his fingers and pulls his face into a blood dripping parody of a patronizing smile. “Maybe I’ll end up in your body someday. Wouldn’t you just hate that.”

The AKI kicks him again.

Julian opens his eyes in a different room with the same awful fluorescent lighting in it. He’s hanging from a hook through the back of his neck. He raises one arm over his head, lifts himself by the chain and slides the hook out. He drops, the floor cold under his bare feet.

Not that he has much choice, but time to try that again.


End file.
